Fastidioso
by MoonieNight
Summary: Un día complicado para Sasuke Uchiha, despues de todo, lo que acababa de descubrir lo hacia sentir extraño.


Hola~!

Esta es mi primera historia SasuHina finalizada y la primera que subo aquí en fanfiction, en estos rumbos soy totalmente nueva 3 espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia que surgió de repente.

Como todos sabemos, Naruto pertenece al gran Kishimoto~ ^w^

* * *

Fastidioso, esa era la palabra que describía ese día; porque por fin se había dado cuenta cual era el sentimiento que había tenido los últimos días, era la primera vez que lo sentía y no sabía de qué manera descifrarlo o describirlo, tampoco quería el consejo de alguien, no era típico de él. Nada de lo que había descubierto ese día era típico de él.

Un suspiro inconsciente se le escapo, ¿Qué diablos haría?

A pesar de ser el gran Uchiha Sasuke este tipo de situaciones no es algo que estuviera acostumbrado a sentir, mucho menos a que su orgullo se viera afectado de alguna forma.

Se levantó cansado de pensar tanto, decidió que lo mejor sería salir a caminar y tomar aire fresco, lo necesitaba, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El día estaba a punto de finalizar, el sol daba indicios que se ocultaría por completo en un momento más. Respiro profundo, sentía que su cabeza explotaría.

Camino, encontrando escenas que lo molestaban en sobremanera, frente a él iba una pareja tomada de la mano, riendo- gruño- ¿Por qué diablos ese tipo de escena ocurría frente a él? Se cruzó la avenida para ir al parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras de ahí, mientras daba la vuelta vio a otra pareja, que se abrazaba fuertemente y reía; bufo por lo bajo y siguió su camino, sin embargo, parecía que ese día estaba destinado a ver a todas las parejas demostrarse lo tanto que se querían y comenzó a sentir un sentimiento que últimamente lo embargaba a diario, celos.

Sí, porque ellos podían estar juntos, con la persona que les gustaba. Se sentía tan ridículo por sentirlo, por imaginar que cada una de esas acciones las realizaba con la chica de la que se había enamorado.

Fastidioso de verdad, que su mente todo el tiempo estuviera embargado de sentimientos nuevos y que por dentro lo carcomieran lentamente, sin saber qué hacer.

Sin percatarse, llego al parque y se adentró un poco más, a unos metros del quiosco tomo asiento en la banca que estaba frente a él, saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió. Dejo de ver a las personas pasar para dejar de atormentarse y se concentró en ver el cielo, le dio una calada de su cigarrillo sabor menta, dejaba de sentir ese estrés, cerró sus ojos.

Una gota que callo en su cara hizo que abriera los ojos, camino lentamente hacia el quiosco que estaba frente a él, esperaría a que la lluvia parara para poder ir a su casa, después de todo si había sido un día completamente fastidioso, estar ahí de alguna forma lo relajo. Después de que él se refugió las gotas cayeron a sobremanera haciendo que todas las personas del parque corrieran lejos de ahí.

Se recargo en una de las columnas y vio a una chica correr hacia su dirección, su corazón dio una punzada, era _**ella.**_

La chica subió las escaleras rápidamente, tanto su cabello como su ropa estaban húmedos.

Sasuke sonrió para sí, verla ahí le había confirmado que no importaba su maldito orgullo, que valía la pena perder un poco de ello si aquella chica estuviese a su lado, si ella deseaba lo mismo que él, si ella le permitiera sostener su mano y quisiera ser protegida por él.

Se quitó su saco y lo puso en la espalda de ella, haciendo que se sorprendería por el gesto, volteo un poco confundida y en sus ojos se vio la sorpresa.

-U...Uchiha-kun-dijo en un susurro. Y con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas.

-Hmp.

-¿Qué… haces aquí? –digo tímidamente, intentado que sus palabras no se repitieran.

-Lo mismo que tu-dijo mientras sonreía de lado y su voz sonaba ronca.

Vio como el rubor de la chica se hacía más intenso. Esperaba ser el único que causara eso.

Ella asintió, y ambos se quedaron callados, observando la lluvia, en ese silencio pacifico, tranquilo. La lluvia paro y Sasuke comenzó a caminar.

-Te llevare a casa, vamos.

-No… no es necesario, Uchiha-kun.

-Sasuke- dijo fríamente y en su mirada le dijo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, el la acompañaría

Ella sonrió mientras asentía y aquel color carmesí seguía presente en ella. Después de todo, el fastidioso día, no había sido tan malo.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero haber cumplido de alguna forma sus expectativas, dejen un review con su opinión por favor.

Y con nueva me refiero a fanfics de Naruto~ soy seguidora de Naruto desde hace 7 años atrás! :D

~Moonie~


End file.
